Now Comes The Night
by SNTallin
Summary: My version of the Season 2 finale after listening to the wonderful Rob Thomas.


Title: Now Comes the Night

Author: Tallin

Characters: Dean Sam

Pairing: None

Rating?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that pleasure is all Kripes. Mind you if I did they would have the ride of their lives. Now Comes the Night belongs to Rob Thomas - if only I could write like him.

Author's Notes: My heartfelt thanks to Tidia who has been a constant in writing this. She has listened to me moaning, raving and given advice when I really needed it. It is thanks to her that I have finally got this far both with this story and my life. Thanks Ti you rock girl.

**NOW COMES THE NIGHT**

When the hour is upon us

And our beauty surely gone

No you will not be forgotten

No you will not be alone

Dean knew with a certainty that this time there was no coming back. No miracles, not life saving dash to a hospital. This was it. The end. This time the demon had finished what he started back in the cabin. He could feel his life blood soaking through his jacket into the earth beneath him. There was no pain. Only fear. Not of dying, hell he hadn't really expected to live this long, but fear for Sam and of being irrevocably alone as the darkness descended on him.

And when the day has all but ended

And our echo starts to fade

No you will not be alone then

And you will not be afraid

No you will not be afraid

They had finally tracked down the yellow-eyed demon and sent him back to Hell. They had repaid their father for his sacrifice, but in doing so had paid a higher price. In his usual snaky way Dean had one again diverted the demon's attention from Sam to himself and in doing so had forfeited himself to protect his younger brother. Dean had signed his own death warrant. Dean lifted his head, his vision fading, desperately seeking his brother. His eyes frantically searched for one last glimpse of Sam. Sam, his reason for living, the reason he had carried on hunting when all he had wanted to do after his father's death was curl into himself and sleep forever. With the demon dead he knew Sam was safe now. He could go back to college, find a girl and get the normal life he craved. No father, no Dean to come and drag him back to a rejected life. He had to see Sam one more time. Check he was okay, say he loved him, was proud of him and goodbye.

"Sam" he whispered, his yearning echoed in his voice.

When the fog has finally lifted

From my cold and troubled brow

No I will not leave you crying

No I will not let you down

No I will not let you down

I will not let you down

Sam. Sam. Oh God where was Sam? He didn't want to die alone. He needed Sam to hold him, and keep the cold slowly creeping through his body at bay. The last thing he wanted to see was the one person who had made his life worthwhile. With Sam alive Dean knew he wouldn't be forgotten and Sam safe meant at his death wouldn't be in vain.

Strong arms lifted him, warm breath touched his cheek like butterfly wings passing, something wet rained down on him and he was sure they were Sam's tears. He reached up and traced, with shaking fingers, his beloved brother's face. Dean's green eyes were full of love and sadness. Love for Sam and sadness that he was not going to be around to see the life Sam could not carve out for himself. He gripped Sam's arm, holding on tight, never wanting to let go. Needing to be close to Sam in death as he had been in life.

"S..sorry Sam, I love you" he managed to whisper and his lips quirked into one last lop-sided smile. His eyes glazed over. One last huff of breath fanned Sam's face. Dean's head fell back against his brother's shoulder and Sam howled his grief to the sky, to Heaven and to Hell.

Sam held his protector, his brother to him, tears flowing. He couldn't go on without Dean. What purpose was left now? He looked down at his beloved brother, the one constant in his life, the one person who had never let him down and he made his decision. He was not going to let Dean down now, he was not going to leave Dean alone, and he was dammed if he was going to be left alone. They had always been together, even when he had been at college, Dean had always been a part of him, with him in his heart. He had made Dean a promise not so long ago

"I'm not going anywhere Bro. I won't leave you!" Well Hell he was going to keep that promise.

Now comes the night

Feel it fading away

And the soul underneath

Is all that remains

So just slide over here

Leave your fear in the fray

Let us hold onto each other

Till the end of our days

Sam could sense Dean's soul leaving his body and he held him to his chest, his cheek resting atop his brother's short hair. He breathed in the smell of the cheap hotel shampoo, his tears flowing now like a torrent. He didn't care, hell he had stored a lifetime of tears for Dean. Now they were washing his soul clean.

"Hang on Dean, hang on Bro. Wait for me", he pleaded, gripping his brother tightly with one arm and reach out with the other he picked up his brothers gun.

The gunshot rang out, loud and sharp in the crisp night air. Birds flew from their roosts, startled by the sudden explosion of sound, crying to the night as two brothers held onto each other, supporting each other even in death.

The animals fo the night watched silently as two hazy figures walked towards the sunrise, arms round each others shoulders; ready for whatever the afterlife could throw at them. They were together and that was all that mattered. The rising sun was shrouded in a gentle rain as if crying, hiding its grief behind a veil, know the world would be a sadder, darker place without Dean's light and Sam's innocence. They had protected the naïve and disbelievers for 20 years, and for that alone the world should be grateful.


End file.
